1. Field of the Invention
Due to the severe energy shortage, many devices are currently being marketed which are useful for heating specific small areas within a given building and thereby obviate heating of non-occupied areas thereof. The most common type of such heater is the kerosene heater since it has shown to be more reliable and less costly and specifically less dangerous than electrical space heaters. The main disadvantage of such kerosene heaters is that the heat is supplied in a very narrow area which is normally a cylindrical column extending upwardly from the heater to the ceiling of the room. Since hot air normally rises, this column tends to stay confined within itself which results in a limited heating of the lower areas of the room which are actually the areas which need heating for comfort. For this reason the present invention provides a portable design which is usable for basically any type of heater and specifically for kerosene heaters and can be used on more than one kerosene heater within a given house since it is portable which is simple in design and limited in energy consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many prior art designs for blower configurations such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,453,913; 2,647,506; 2,734,500; 2,942,600; 1,380,135; 3,010,449 and 3,880,140. However, none of these designs is adapted to be portable such that it is movable from one type of heater to another type of heater or portable between a plurality of similarly configured heaters. The present design is portable due to its lightweight nature which is achieved due to the particular structure of the plenum housing and main housing thereof.